


moon-kissed

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Fleur share a night on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moon-kissed

His sleek blonde hair shone brightly in the moonlight that cascaded across their faces. The sound of waves lapped gently in the background, soothing their nerves. 

His fingers laced with Fleur’s and she sighed gently into his arm. She placed a kiss there before lying across his chest. They stared up at the dark sky, the bright moon shining down on them. Their silver-blonde hair was radiant, and their skin gleamed. They butterflied kisses across each other’s bodies, before sharing one passionate kiss. 

“You mean the world to me,” he murmured. 

“The world isn’t big enough,” she sighed with contentment.


End file.
